It All Started at The Ball
by Hell-Llama-and-Mango-Lion
Summary: Laura & Eleanor, two gifted Ravenclaw students, are happy being the kids not much happens to. But when Dan Howell and Phil Lester arrive at Hogwarts, the girls leave their world of comic books and muggle bands behind, in exchange for one of Romance and Adventure. Harry Potter/AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire Fan fiction. Made by Mango and Helena. Our First fan-fic, hope it's good.
1. Introduction

**Eleanor**

Hello. Last I checked, my name was Eleanor Wallis, but life is so confusing at the moment that I wouldn't be surprised if I'm wrong. The day I got my Hogwarts letter I felt like the world had gone mad. But even then things had looked like they were settling into something that could be called normal; I went to the library every day with Laura. I avoided Professor Snape in the corridors. I slipped away from the crowds at lunch and drank tea in Professor Lupin's office. It was awesome. I felt more at home at Hogwarts than I ever had before. But then these boys arrived. Dan and Phil. Aside from finding out I'm a witch, meeting Dan was the best thing that ever happened to me. Or it would be, if it weren't for what followed…

**Laura**

My name is Laura Kay-Derricutt. I am Eleanor's best friend. I'm Geeky and unpopular, but that was cool. I didn't care, Hogwarts was my home. Notice the past tense. Two new guys joined, this seemingly harmless event sent my world spiralling out of control. Things started to happen, things we couldn't explain. I was thrown, along with Eleanor, Phil and Dan into a manic scramble for survival against monsters…and each other. I really can't belive how much my life changed over what seemed like just a few months… This is my story. I can't say what happened is good, but without it I wouldn't be where I am today, so I suppose I have that to be thankful for...


	2. Chapter One: The arrival of Dan and Phil

Eleanor's POV

It all started at the ball. The Yule Ball. I'd arrived feeling as though life had never been more perfect. I thought it would all be uphill from there. When I explain what happened in the lead up to the event, such assumptions might not seem so childish and misinformed. I'd reached the high point of my life so far. I'd asked myself: how could things get any better than this? The answer: they couldn't. Once you've experienced the best time in your life it can only get worse. And you know what muggles often say; the higher the pedestal, the harder the fall. And oh, how we fell.

I'll back up a bit. Say... six months or so before the ball. Back to the day Dan and Phil arrived at Hogwarts.

They joined half way through fifth year. Needless to say, that was odd. People got their letters age 11 or so and generally arrived then and there. But as we were going to find out, life hadn't been so simple for Dan and Phil.

We first saw them from the astronomy tower. Laura had missed an astronomy lesson the day before (a house elf from the school kitchens was leaving for a new job and she'd insisted on attending the goodbye party) so I was helping her catch up. It wasn't midnight, more like 10pm, but it was dark out and the lack of clouds made for perfect stargazing weather.

Laura was busy adjusting the lense, while I sat huddled in a cloak on the floor, reading a book. Next to me were my astronomy books in case she needed some guidance.

I was starting to dose off when suddenly Laura cried out in surprise.

"What?" I shouted, leaping to my feet.

"I looked down for a moment and... there are people entering the castle!" she exclaimed.

"Probably a teacher. It isn't so unusual, Laura," I scoffed.

"No! Not teachers! Strangers!" she corrected me. "Hagrid's with them, and Mcgonagall!"

"Let me see?" I pried her away from the lens and looked down.

"Two boys. One with brown hair... one with black hair. Messy black hair, and glasses from the look of it," Laura continued to babble behind me as I watched them enter the castle.

"Messy black hair and glasses," I murmured. _Harry Potter._

Grabbing my books in more haste than was good for the binding, I sprinted off down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" Laura called after me, hurriedly gathering her astronomy equipment.

"It might be Harry, Laura! Harry Potter!" I explained.

"Harry Potter!" Laura gasped as we reached the bottom of the stair case and dashed to the entrance hall.

I stopped suddenly as I caught sight of them. Laura crashed into me, knocking my books out of my hands. As I bent down to pick them up, Laura studied the visitors eagerly.

"It's not Harry," she confirmed. "But... he looks nice."

She blushed.

I heard her gasp and looked up to see them walking towards us. As she came over, Mcgonagall looked stern.

"What are you doing wondering around the castle?" she asked.

Laura nervously fumbled for words while the boys bent down to help me with my books. I looked up at them and my eyes met with the brown haired boy's. I looked quickly looked away, my mind full of images of beautiful brown eyes and friendly, confident smiles.

I stood up and the boys handed me the books.

"Thanks," I said, shyly.

"No problem," they replied in unison before looking at each other and grinning.

By now Laura was done explaining to Mcgonagall. She shot me a grumpy look for dumping the task of making excuses on her.

"Hi," she said to the boys, her voice shaking slightly with nerves.

"Hi!" replied the black haired one, a little too quickly.

"I'm El-" I began, but by now Mcgonagall had grown impatient of our awkward teenage greeting.

"Don't crowed the new boys, you two!" she scolded, ushering us away.

"Didn't look too much like they minded a crowed," I grumbled quietly to Laura.

We were almost at the door when two voices called out behind us:

"I'm Dan!" cried one.

"And I'm Phil!" said another.

We turned to look at them quickly. Mcgonagal was rushing them away, but there was still time for my eyes to lock onto those of the brown haired boy one more time.

"Hi Dan," I whispered.

I turned away into the corridor, dragging a blushing Laura out of sight of Phil, which was-so far as I could tell-much to both their disappointment.


	3. Chapter Two: Please Don't Cry

**Laura**

'Hello, I am Laura Kay-Derricutt. I have crazy, wavy blonde hair and bad taste in clothes (I mainly wear jeans and turtlenecks). I'm in Ravenclaw in my 3rd year. I love the muggle bands Green Day and Muse. I'm a massive Eco freak and pretty smart, but certainly not pretty! I have an amazing friend called Eleanor. To be honest she's pretty much my only friend, but that didn't matter. Notice the past tense. I'm OK with being a shadow in the corner. These boys, Dan and Phil joined. Don't know why they joined halfway through the year, but they did. And Oh My God is Phil amazing. He has soft, layered black hair and beautiful, piercing blue eyes. He has a beautiful laugh and is shy like me. Unfortunately he spends ALL his time hanging out with his friend, Dan. Dan is OK but he's too confident. It's impossible to talk to him for a second alone.' I closed my new diary and put it back in my bag. Eleanor said it's stupid to keep a Diary, but I didn't care. I like to look back at how I felt when stuff happened, like that time one of the owls in the owlery died.

I looked up and noticed Eleanor had walked off. I shrugged: her loss. I began to walk to Defense against the dark arts when I noticed a figure sitting hunched in the corner of an archway, the place I usually sit when I want to observe people's behavior. I bent my head and gasped, it was Phil… and he had his face in his hands. I didn't know what to do. I was rubbish in social situations like this, so I crouched next to him and patted his back. He didn't flinch when I touched him, nor did he look up, but he did speak.

"What do you want? Going to steal him again are you?" His voice was sharp and he sounded like he was holding back tears. That's when I noticed, squeezed between his chest and legs, was a small fluffy animal. A pygmy puff. I smiled and patted his back, shifting my weight to my other foot.

"It's OK. I promise I won't take him. It's Laura." I looked at him and realised how cute he was when he was sad, especially seeing he has a Pygmy puff (I like sensitive guys). I squeezed myself into the arch with him, forcing him to move his legs down or risk crushing his Pygmy puff. His sharp blue eyes were rimmed with red and his nose was quivering, but he seemed slightly calmer now he knew who I was.

"He-Hello. I'm…Sorry." He sniffled

"Why are you sorry? What's wrong?-" I had to stop myself before I drowned him in questions like I usually did. Instead I smiled at him and shuffled over so he had more space.

"Um… I'm..." Was all he could say.

'Was this an OK situation to put my arm round his back?' I decide against.

"So… Whats wrong Phil? It's Ok I won't laugh or be disgusted or anything." I suddenly felt self-conscious and began to fiddle with my hair and pointed my scruffy converse inwards on each other.

"There were these people... I'm gonna sound like such a baby but what the hell. They took Simon here and were floating him around the tall balcony's, threatening to drop him off." He looked down again once he finished talking. I looked at Simon who was curled up on Phil's chest.

"Why would someone do that?!" A hint of anger entered my voice, they must have known he was a new kid, so there was no excuse. 'Why do I care so much? I literally just met this guy!' I felt I knew the answer to this...

Phil looked up at me surprised. Had he actually expected me to laugh? I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Want to go hang out in the library? There're no thugs there." He gladly accepted my hand and we walked to the giant Library, where we sat and talked. It turned out he was crazily similar to me! He liked Muse, Green Day, Skyrim and all those other Muggle games. In addition he loved lions, I found this too coincidental(my patronus was a lion). We sat and talked for about 2 hours, but it only felt like 10 minutes. The librarian shooed us out and we had to part ways for Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

All through the two lessons I though about Phil; loads of unlikely thoughts went through my head. 'Was he a figment of my imagination? Would it be like those books where they meet only once then never meet again till they day of her wedding?' Neither of the teaches noticed I wasn't listening. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone walked out of the room, chatting with their friends. I waited about 5 seconds before bolting it to the Library, hoping beyond hope Phil was there. He was not. I turned round demoralized.

'Who was I kidding? He was probably just being nice to me, probably is dead popular, or he was mocking me.' As I slumped, defeated, into the Library I heard voices behind me. I turned to see Eleanor casually chatting with Dan and... Phil. I breathed deeply and walked over to her and them, smiling cheerily.


	4. Chapter Three: Donalbain

Eleanor's POV

"Hey, Laura!" I greeted my friend. "I've been looking for you! Sorry I walked off earlier, I got distracted."

"No problem," replied Laura, her eyes flitting between me and Phil. I turned to face the boys.

"This is Laura, you remember meeting her yesterday?" I said in a questioning voice.

"Yes," said Phil instantly. "We actually hung out here earlier today."

He gave her a warm smile. I grinned. I had a feeling my little friendship group of two was about to double in size.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"Have you guys all seen the new Muse Panic Station music video yet?" I asked in an attempt to make conversation.

They all shook their heads.

"Oh you have to see it! It's absolutely mental. Matt Bellamy just..." I waved my hands around to try and convey my meaning. "It's just awesome. Wanna go watch it? The library finally got a muggle computers!"

So we sat in the library and watched Panic Station about five times over. Dan was about to click the replay button for the sixth time when Phil reached down and produced a wriggling little Pygmypuff from his robe pocket. As you do.

"Awwww!" I said and reached to tickle the Pygmypuff's head.

"Hello again, Simon," Laura grinned. The Pygmypuff sniffed Laura affectionately.

"I think he's pleased to see you!" Phil remarked as Simon snuggled up against the palm of her hand. "He's probably getting hungry."

"Shit!" I exclaimed, loud enough to turn a few heads. "Sorry!" I apologized to the people I'd disturbed. "I really need to go and feed my cat!"

"Oh yeah, I have tons of work to get done!" Laura remembered.

"What house are you guys in?" Dan asked.

"Ravenclaw," we replied.

Phil looked down at his shoes. "I'm in Hufflepuff. So, see you later, I guess."

"Sure!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll see you guys in the great hall for tea. Maybe we can convince the teachers to let you both sit at the Ravenclaw table with us, seeing as you're new and all."

We left the library and went our separate ways. Me and Laura stayed silent until we reached the common room. Thankfully it was empty; it was Quidditch practice today so those who weren't in the library were out on the Quidditch pitch, leaving the dorms deserted.

As soon as the door shut behind us I turned to Laura and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Oh. My. God!" I screamed. Laura grinned and we jumped up and down in excitement.

"I don't believe in fate, Laura," I said, "But this is fate!"

"I know! We have so much in common with them, it's crazy!" she replied.

"Indeed." I raised an eyebrow suggestively. "I think Phil _likes _you!"

Laura blushed and pushed me gently.

"Laura and Phil, sitting on a broom, K-I-S-S; get a room!" I cackled. She glared at me.

"Mature."

"Sorry. My inner five year old took over for a second."

Laura was always so awkward about boys and relationships and stuff, so I couldn't help winding her up a bit.

I heard an angry mewing sound coming from a chair near the fireplace.

"Donalbaine!" I cried. "You hungry, Bane? You hungry?" I conjured a cat treat and waved it in front of him. The fat tortoiseshell batted at it lazily. I filled his bowl as Laura ran up to her dorm to find her homework.

"You know what I said the other day, Bane?" I asked the greedy thing while he gobbled. "About how I wish there were more _nice _boys in my year? Well guess what happened today."

He began to purr.


	5. Chapter Four: The Diary

Laura's POV

I sat in my small dorm room bed, bottom bunk, looking at the corner of one of my posters. I didn't really have any homework, but I felt that if I stayed any longer I would of exploded with 'feels'. I looked at the poster of Green Day. The people in my dorm had tried so many times to rip down my posters out of spite. I had eventually had to use a permanent sticking charm on them.

"We all knew this day would come Billie." I had checked no one else was in the dorm. "I would find some guy, he would be pretty and funny and cute and I would fall for him, we're over Billie." I giggle to myself- Eleanor and I had always had this joke that I was dating my poster of Billie Joe Armstrong, and that she was dating her poster of Andy Biersack- just as I heard the door open. I didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Hi! I finish feeding Donalbain."

"What? The animal trash can?" I said mockingly, hanging my head over the edge of my bed so she could see me. She had changed for some reason into a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy T-shirt, but I didn't question her.

"Hey! He's fabulous and you know it!" She sat on the bed opposite me doing a weak camp gesture. "So what do you think of Phil? You like him don't you?" she said, so suddenly and randomly that I fell off the bed into a little heap of clothes that had collected on the floor just by my bed, thankfully breaking my fall.

"Ooffh!" I pulled myself off the floor and dusted down my black and blue sweater. 'How had she known? Was it really that obvious?!' As if she could read my mind, she replied.

"It's obvious to anyone that knows you! Lucky for you, Phil doesn't know you well enough yet." She swirled her jet black hair round her finger.

"Shut up!" I frantically looked around for some sort of a comeback to make her leave me alone. 'Homework? Nope. Who does she like?' I smiled in a slightly evil way, making me look completely stupid. "Dan. Howell." I said triumphantly as I clambered back onto my bed, discreetly transporting my Diary from my bag to my pillow as I did so. Now I though back to the conversation we had earlier and realized how much she had been talking with Dan.

"Eleanor? What did you talk to Dan about before I arrived?" I said, like an irritating, yet curious, child that asks too many questions. I had a way of turning the tables on people so they were the ones on the spot. What can I say? Being so discreet I need a way of taking the attention off me.

"Just um... stuff y'know?" I shuffled forward towards her, about to ask what else, but before I could she threw the pillow on the bed she was on in my face. I spat out my mouthful of feathers and cotton and threw it back. We engaged in an intense pillow battle, I won and she left, defeated. I returned to my bed after returning the pillow to its rightful, disgruntled, owner. I reached behind my pillow and pulled out my Diary.

' I met Phil for the second time today. I have never like stupid fairy tale romances, how ironic would it be if I had one? I don't think I would mind as much...' I closed the intricate blue, leather bound book and stowed it back, safely, under my pillow.. I closed my eyes and lay back, letting my hair spread across my face and my thoughts drift around in the fantasy world of my mind.


	6. Chapter five: Cats and Owls

Eleanor's POV

And so followed the best 5 months of my life. Dan and Phil became fixed members of our group. They were like male versions of us; it was uncanny! Throughout my whole life, I'd only ever met one person I felt understood me: Laura. But it didn't take long for me to realise there was something special about Dan and Phil. My anxiety had always held me back when it came to making friends. But befriending the boys was easy. Being with them felt so natural. The four of us joking together in the library; it just felt _right. _

Laura had told me about what had happened to Simon, Phil's Pygmy Puff. So I got Phil to point out which kids were involved, and cast a babbling curse on them during breakfast in the Great Hall. Laura had a talent for sewing and had given Simon one of the tiny, hand stitched hats she'd made for a teddy of hers. He'd been wearing it at the time so we nicknamed it his vengeance hat.

Professor Lupin had spotted me casting the curse, but he didn't turn me in. I'd visited him at lunch that day and he'd said they deserved it. Turns out he has a soft spot for pygmy puffs.

We created so many memories over those 5 months and with each one I could feel something moving in my heart. Something I hadn't experienced before. Sometimes I'd be having a bad day, but I could just look at Dan and I'd instantly feel better.

Occasionally, I'd catch him looking at me too. When the triwizard tournament was announced, I couldn't help but glance at Dan. Everyone knew what came along with the triwizard tournament. The Yule Ball. We spent hours joking about it; we weren't really the type to fit in at such a formal affair. Occasionally we'd joke about who we'd invite. I don't think he realised that when I joked about going with him, I was being serious.

Well, not at first.

It was a Saturday, about a month before the ball. I'd been woken up early by Donalbain. He'd seen some birds on the windowsill and was mewing frantically at them.

"It's 5am..." Laura groaned sleepily. "Take the crazy cat outside for God's sake!"

So I'd put a long hooded coat on over my Death Note pajamas and drearily slipped into Laura's scruffy converse-mine were too small. Hopefully she wouldn't mind sharing.

Laura groaned and rolled over.

"That bloody cat better not jump on-" before she could finish talking to no one in particular Bane jumped on her chest. She sighed and kicked him off.

Donalbain protested loudly as I dragged him away. Laura put a pillow over her head. I shut the door to the distinct sound of someone saying, "bloody cat."

I trudged out into the courtyard and was glad to find it empty. Bane sniffed about at the drains, looking for mice. I yawned and watched him scamper. It seemed he'd caught a scent. He shot off like a rocket.

"Bane!" I yelled after him. I didn't trust him outside the castle on his own. Last time, he'd tried to pick a fight with an owl and had almost lost an eye. "Bane!"

He was heading for the owlery.

"You are a bloody annoying cat!" I muttered and sped after him. He was halfway up the stairs by the time I'd even reached the tower. He was extraordinarily fast for such an obese cat.

"Bane!" I sprinted up the steps and into the owlery. Dan was there.

"Oh my God, hi!" I said in surprise, wrapping my coat around me to hide the fact that I was in my pajamas. "Didn't expect to see anyone up at this time, least of all you." Dan was really lazy. He missed breakfast most days.

"Yeah, I um..." he coughed awkwardly. "I couldn't sleep. Got stuff on my mind."

"What stuff, if you don't mind me asking. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he mumbled as I cornered Donalbain worrying an angry looking tawny and picked him up. "How's Bane?" he asked, changing the topic.

"Oh he's good, aren't you, sweetie?" Bane looked unimpressed.

"Sweetie?!" Dan chuckled, "That grumpy bastard has eaten two of my earrings, two packets of my favourite muggle chocolates and five of Phil's socks!"

"What can I say? Phil has good taste in socks!"

Dan sat down on the floor with his back against the wall. I sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Dan?" I asked, "Really?"

He stayed silent. I pressed Donalbain into his face, tickling him with his whiskers and remembering how the other day Dan had showed me a charm that made cat whiskers appear on his face. I searched my pocket for my wand but it wasn't there.

"Can I borrow your wand?" I asked.

"You can try," he said, handing it to me," But it's never worked for anyone else before. Not even Phil."

I took the wand and focused my mind on the spell. First for me, then for Dan. He started grinning as cat whiskers began to grow on my face.

"I used to draw them on with sharpie," he told me, smiling. I smiled back at him. Normally one of us would look away at this point, but for the first time, we didn't. "It worked for you." He sounded surprised and not surprised at all at the same time. I suddenly became aware of just how close we were. His knee was resting against mine. It felt flattering, knowing that he was comfortable enough around me to get so close, considering how much he valued personal space. It was comforting too. The morning air was crisp and frosty, but his heat kept me from getting cold.

"Things have started working out since you arrived."

Then he kissed me. His lips were soft. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling his warmth. I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I felt so safe. I'd never understood the word perfect. The concept was flawed, in my opinion. But for a moment I swear I felt it.

But just for a moment. He pulled out of the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Of course," I whispered, only half believing it was really happening. He hugged me tightly and I rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel the exposed skin of his neck against my cheek.

Bane wriggled away and began to pester the owls.

"What are you looking so happy about?" Laura asked as I entered our dorm.

"You should ask Phil out, Laura. I know you want to. Honestly. I have a feeling that whatever happens today is going to work out well."


	7. Chapter Six: Samantha

**Laura**

"What are you looking so happy about?" I asked as Eleanor entered our dorm, she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"You should ask Phil out, Laura. I know you want to. Honestly. I have a feeling that whatever happens today is going to work out well." She added this on at the end.  
The logical thing to say would be 'What the hell happened to you?' But I didn't. Instead I said, both to Eleanor's and my own surprise:

"You're right, I'm going to go ask him out." I walked out of the dorm, Eleanor just stood there, slightly dazed.

I fumbled nervously with the hem of my dress as I walked down the stairs. (That's right, I wore a dress, a nice one though, green with a simple flower pattern and shorts sleeves.) I walked into the library and inquired as to the whereabouts of Phil, my heart pounding and my cheeks red and hot. The Librarian frowned before pointing to a large stack of books on what looked like potions. I thanked her and nervously began to walk over to the stack. Despite how much I wanted for this to go well, and for him to say yes, I wanted the earth to swallow me whole and to be engulfed by the heat of the center of the earth. I rounded the pile of books and there he was. His hair, dark and course, covering his sharp pale blue eyes. He sat, shoulders slumped, trawling through a copy of Advanced Potions Making.

I was about 20 meters away from him when I noticed another girl walking towards him, Samantha Farr. A typical pretty-pretty girl with short brown hair and long eyelashes she often batted. I froze. 'No… No!' I watched in horror and shock as she tapped Phil on the shoulder. I screamed internally as I fled the library, repeating the phrase 'Why?...Why?...Why? ...Why? ... Why? ...Why ?!' I ran to the lake, ignoring the looks I was given as I ran. I fell down just beside the large tree by the lake, sending a clucking gaggle of 1st year girls running. I lay; face down, in the grass, sobbing into the ground like it was a pillow on my bed.

As I lay there sobbing into my grassy pillow, the cool air ruffling my hair and grass stained dress I felt a hand on my back. Probably some pissed off second year demanding their patch of grass back. I was about to tell them to f*ck off when I heard a little squeaky whistle of a Pygmy puff. Phil! I turned over and sure enough, Phil stood there looking concernedly into my red rimmed eyes. He sat next to me and placed Simon onto my knee.

"What's up Laura? Did someone hurt you? I saw you running out of the Library…" He looked into my eyes.

"I-" I tried to speak, but when I did I became all choked up and began to sob again, so instead, I leaned against his shoulder, putting my arms round him in a tight hug. He hugged me back and we sat, hugging. After a while he let go and asked again.

"What's wrong?" He asked again, his voice layered with genuine care. So I told him. I told him everything. From the time we first met to the time he and Dan fell asleep in the Library and we had to carry them to their dorms. Once I started, I couldn't stop. The words just poured out of my mouth in a cascade and Phil listened patiently to each one. Eventually we reached the bit about the Library, but that was self-explanatory. I was about to explain it anyway when Phil pulled me close to him and kissed me. I sat there in shock.

"I said no to her. She's horrid. Laura, will you go to the ball with me?" I breathed in (as I had been forgetting to) and nodded weakly. He held my hand and he held mine. It was strange how the lowest moment of my life so far had gone to being the highest. I felt invincible, I could do anything, I could be anyone. I pulled him close wanting to savor this moment forever.

"Phil?" I sniff. "Can we just stay here? forever? Or at least till the camera zooms out and fades to black." Days, weeks, months. I could of sat there with him forever, no need to talk, just sitting feeling his warm body against mine. We reluctantly let go of him and stood watching him walk away before I went to class, a spring in my step and a healthy heart full of love.


	8. Chapter Seven: Magical Creatures

Eleanor's POV

My favourite class is Care Of Magical Creatures. We were learning about Bowtruckles. We'd each been given a pot of woodlice and we had to use them to distract the Bowtruckle so we could take a twig from it's tree. Sadly Dan was not in my Care Of Magical Creatures class. It had been a popular subject among our year, so we were split across two classes. On the plus side, Laura and Phil were both in my group. I watched as Phil helped Laura adjust her safety goggles-Bowtruckles could cause some serious damage to your eyes if you angered them. Phil tried to hide a loving smile as his fingers brushed against Laura's long blonde hair. Laura blushed.

I hadn't seen Dan since earlier that morning in the owlery-he'd been called to the Headmaster's office at lunch so we didn't have a chance to hang out. I looked longingly towards the castle as Phil and Laura chatted happily. Dan was in transfiguration.

"Hey guys! Quit flirting and hand me some of those lice!" I called. They turned and looked at me. Phil laughed and put his arm around Laura while she blushed, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"You go first then, if you're so keen!" Laura teased. The class had been split into groups of three. Each group had been assigned a tree to get a twig from. Laura handed me the lice. The two of them hummed dramatic music as I approached the tree. I could just about see the Bowtruckle, clinging to a lower branch of the tree.

"Right," I said to myself. There was a little niche in one of the branches on the opposite side of the tree to the Bowtruckle. The tiny creature's eyes followed me suspiciously as I approached. "Okay." I talked in a soothing voice as I filled the niche in the branch with lice. Instantly the Bowtruckle was scrambling through the branches. I backed away as it began to dig out the lice. I crossed to the other side of the tree and quietly snapped off a twig. I backed away slowly as the Bowtruckle ate it's lice.

I trod on a twig.

The sound of snapping wood made the Bowtruckle turn around. He saw the stick in my hand and growled menacingly, extending his long sharp fingers and leaping off the tree and towards me.

"SH*T!" I yelled and turned around, running full pelt back to Laura and Phil who were both pissing themselves laughing.

"Your face!" Laura gasped between fits of laughter as the disgruntled Bowtruckle gave up and return to his tree.

"Your turn then, Laura!"

Laura completed the task with ease. We both had a natural affinity for nature but with Laura in her current state of happiness it was amplified while my impatience made me clumsy.

Laura returned brandishing a stick. The Bowtruckle hadn't even noticed her. She handed the lice to Phil and grinned at me.

"Whatever," I said. "You got lucky." I stuck out my tongue and she rolled her eyes.

"So... you going to tell me what happened at lunch? I didn't see you in the Great Hall or in the library, and then we come to lessons and you and Phil are all... well." I gestured to Phil, who was struggling to pack the lice into the niche.

Laura turned to me with a look between embarrassment and annoyance.

"I think we all know. Mind if I keep it at that?" She was so socially awkward.

"Fine." Normally I wouldn't have given up so easily, but something Phil was doing had caught my attention.

"Phil! Don't break the branch! It's young and thick. Go for one of the old dried out ones!" I yelled to him.

But it was too late. Phil twisted the branch in his hand revealing young, greenish tinted wood. It didn't snap off completely. But it did make a loud snapping sound.

The Bowtruckle turned and screamed at Phil.

"Phil! Give up; it's onto you!" Laura yelled. But Phil seemed determined to get his stick. He began twisting and pulling as the Bowtruckle came towards him.

"Phil!" I cried and me and Laura ran towards him as the Bowtruckle jumped onto his head.

"Hagrid! Hagrid! Help Professor Hagrid, Sir!" I shouted and waved my arms. The other groups had all stopped what they were doing and were looking at us. Phil shook his head and tried to pry off the Bowtruckle but it held on, scratching at him with it's long fingers.

Hagrid came running over.

"Step back! Step away!" he bellowed and threw a fistful of lice and fairy eggs at the tree. The Bowtruckle shrieked and returned to it's tree, frantically picking up the lice and eggs.

Phil staggered away clutching his face.

"Let me see!" Hagrid insisted, and crouched down to look at Phil. He had a few minor scratches on his face and hands, but nothing serious. "Good thing you were wearing 'em safety glasses," Hagrid pointed out.

Phil looked down at his shoes as Hagrid went back to the helping the other groups.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, anxiously.

"Yeah... just a bit shaken," Phil replied. Laura bit her lip in concern and apologised even though none of it was her fault.

Hagrid called the end of the lesson and we walked back to the castle together. Laura apologised all the way even though Phil kept telling her he was okay and that she wasn't to blame at all.

Dan was waiting at the bottom of the grand staircase. I looked down shyly as we walked towards him.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi."

Laura and Phil looked at each other.

"We need to go do some homework," said Phil.

"Yeah, we'll be in the library," Laura added.

"Okay. Watch out for Bowtruckles," I teased and hugged them both. They turned and walked away.

"What's that about Bowtruckles?" Dan asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Phil got his ass kicked by one in class today," I explained.

"Oh right! The scratches," he thought aloud, putting two and two together. I nodded.

He smiled awkwardly and help his hand out to me. I took it and shot him a reassuring smile.

"I learnt a new spell in transfiguration today," he told me as we walked out into the courtyard.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah," he confirmed. He reached down and picked a small pebble off the ground. He took out his wand and said an incantation, transforming the rock into a group of assorted flowers. Two roses, 5 violets and a beautiful blue pansy. He handed them to me.

"Wow... thanks!" I sniffed the flowers. They smelled like him.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" I asked him.

"Sure!"

We wondered around Hogsmeade together, stopping in Honey Dukes and Tomes and Scrolls. We bought some muggle chocolate, some every flavour beans and a few new books. It had started to snow and my toes felt like blocks of ice so we stopped in The Hog's Head for a butterbeer.

Dan hugged me to help me warm up and while he rested his chin protectinvely on the top my head I sipped my butterbeer.

"Listen," he began. "You're important to me. There are some things you need to know about me though. Some pretty surprising stuff. But I think you need to know-" he was interrupted by a loud noise from the gents toilets. He shook his head and continued talking, only to be interrupted again.

"You should check what that is," I said. "Somebody might've hurt themselves or something."

He looked at me as if to say 'how would someone injure themselves in a public toilet?' But he went in anyway.

"Oh my God!" I heard him say, his voice muffled through the door.

"What is it?" I called to him, standing up and walking towards the door.

He stuck his head and and gestured for me to come in.

"Seriously!" he said, insistently. "Come in!"

So I went inside. There was a large cloth bag on the floor in front of him, full of holes.

"What is it?" I asked, getting closer.

It moved.

"Holy-" I jumped, nearly swearing.

Dan shuffled towards it and tried to poke it with his trainer.

"Dan, no!" I said nervously, but he poked it anyway.

A small puff of flame burnt through the side of the bag.

"A baby dragon," I murmured.

Dan nodded.

"What do we do with it?"I wondered aloud.

"We keep it."

"What?" I looked at Dan.

"Look, the stuff I was going to tell you before. It doesn't matter, but I think taking it into account, keeping this dragon's a good idea," he explained, just confusing me more.

"Why? What stuff? If we're caught with a dragon we'll be expelled, Dan!" I said.

"We won't be caught. Just... please!" he said, looking insistent.

I looked down at the bag.

"Laura always loved dragons. She knows how to care for them. How do you reckon it got here?" I asked.

"I don't know. But yeah, perfect! He can be a present for Laura!"

I remained unconvinced but I let him go ahead and pick up the bag, the dragon wriggling inside it.

"Fine, but you need to explain that stuff to me now!" I told him.

Dan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It's pretty... surprising," he said. "I'll tell you after the ball. That way I get to go on at least one date with you before I scare you away."

"You mean this wasn't a date?" I asked him.

"Eleanor, when I take a girl on a date, she _knows _it's a date!" he told me and grinned.

"You are so cheesy!" I said, giving him a gentle push as we hurried out of the pub, trying to look inconspicuous.

"Hey, you're back late," Laura commented as I entered our dorm.

"Yeah," I said, gently dropping the bag on her bed. "I got a present for you."


	9. Chapter Eight: It Started at the Ball

**Laura**

The month before the ball pasts faster than a plate of dog food down a dinner table. Before I knew it Enchilada (my Dragon) was five feet long and near impossible to hide under my bed and the ball was two, one weeks, days. Until it was the night before.

I stood in front of the dorms floor length mirror as I stroked my hand down the side of my lilac gown. Eleanor had eventually convinced me to wear a dress instead of a suit but I was still unsure. It was knee length and made of a thick velvety material. Phil had given me a flower for my hair and Eleanor had put my hair into a neat knot on my head. Eleanor was wearing a really short dark blue dress with a floaty skirt and a matching bodice. She had her hair lose around her waist. I was so envious of the way she could pull it off, but I had bigger things to worry me at the time. Like how it was possible that everything could of gone wrong. I felt irritate because of how cool Eleanor was.  
"Why are you so relaxed?" I asked as I ran my sweaty palm down the side of my dress again.  
"Lots and lots of weed," Eleanor joked. I looked at her, unimpressed. "Alright, alright, just take a deep breath, ok? Look: you look beautiful. Just remember that Phil invited you to this, so if it goes badly HE'S the one who's going to feel most embarassed and responsible."  
Enchilada let out a little puff of smoke as if in agreement. I sighed and attempted to consent rate but I couldn't.  
"Oh it's no use!" I flopped down onto the bed. "What's the time?" Eleanor checked her watch,  
"10 minutes to the ball, two since you last asked. " She sat down on the bed next to me and put her arm round my shoulder comfortingly. "We should really be heading down now Laura. Dan and Phil will be waiting for us." I sighed, nodded and stood up. We walked together down the stairs along with the throng of other students in a mixture of ball gowns and tuxedos. We stood together a we made our way between the teetering girls in their first high heels and couples, making out before the Yule Ball had already started. Just as I began to ease up Eleanor nudged me and pointed to two suited figures. One brunette, one with bright blue eyes. I gasped. He looked beautiful. He had tamed his hair into a slightly flatter version of his normal cut, whereas Dan had done the opposite and added some boosting hell or spell making it look fuller. They were both wearing matching black tuxedos and each had a coloured flower. Dan's was a black rose and Phil had a green bowtruckle stick. The same one he had taken in the lesson about month back. Eleanor grinned at me as we reached the bottom of the stairs and nudged my side.

Dan instantly walked forward and pecked Eleanor on the cheek, handing her the rose. The smiled and began to chat casually about nothing in particular. Phil stood there awkwardly. I realized how much time it must of take to get him to bring the branch. I walked forward and took his hand in mine. He smiled at me and handed me the twig, his hands were warm and his cheeks red. He bent down and kissed me gently on the cheek. I would of blushed but the makeup Eleanor had given me covered it up nicely, only my ears turned red. I looked round to see where Eleanor and Dan where, hoping they hadn't deserted us. I noticed Phil looking too. Luckily they were still standing by the banister. We called over to them over the hubbub of the crowd and together we walked into the great hall. We all gasped in unison. The dull hall had been transformed into a glittering winter paradise. The candles had icicles and everything was bathed in a blue tinted light. Most people were already congregated around the edge of the dance floor, watching the champions open the dance. Dan and I looked like we wanted to hang around and watch but Phil and Elanor pulled us onto the dance floor. The first song up was slow and classical. I danced with Phil looking up into his eyes, like in and romance story. I smiled and felt totally calm. His hands in mine, turning in time to the soaring music. It just felt... Right. This is how I wanted to spend my life. This is who I wanted to spend it with. I didn't realize the song had ended. I turned to the band who had begun to get out their guitars and remove the covers of the. Drums. I sighed and led Phil to a table nearby leaving Eleanor and Dan to mosh to the loud, thumping music. I grabbed two cups of punch for us and sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. I had to admit Eleanor had done a good job with my hair. It was still perfect.  
"Phil?" I asked so quietly I wasn't sure he had heard me and I was about to repeat when he spoke.  
"I haven't been truthful with you Laura. About my past, neither of us have..." He sighed and put his arm round my shoulders. He was about to explain what he was going on about when I scream and several cannoned smashes jerked me out of my dopey dream like state. I stood up hitting Phil in the face. I apologized and grabbed his hand and lead him over to a stock still Dan and Eleanor.


	10. Chapter 9: In our blood

-Authors note- _Hey guys! Sorry this chapter has taken soooo long! I'd had it all written out when I accidentally deleted it and lost all my progress, so I got kinda sick of this fic for a while as I'm super impatient and couldn't be bothered to rewrite it. But we've had messages from you guys requesting more so HERE'S YOUR FUCKIN CHAPTER! Jk, thanks a lot for sticking with us guys; you're support just resurrected the fic that me n Mango spent weeks drafting and planning, so you did us a huge favor 333 Enjoy! And sorry if it needs a bit of polish, but I tried xD_

**Eleanor's POV**

There was a crash. A scream. A painful throbbing in my left hand. I looked down and realised it was Dan, gripping my hand with white knuckles.

"Dan?" He was staring straight ahead, the colour draining from his face. The sweat he'd worked up whilst dancing cooled on his forehead making his skin clammy like that of a man in a fever. Phil and Laura appeared by my side.

"Phil, please! Tell me what's going on!" Laura begged. Around us students were screaming and attempting to flee from the hall. Something was blocking their exit. No; someone! A group of men in long black cloaks were pushing their way through the crowed. Phil had spotted them too and had his eyes fixed on the leader. He was the only one with his hood down. He was tall and muscular. He walked with a swaggered. His most distinguishing feature was his left eye. It was white and glassy-obviously useless when it came to vision, but somehow it managed to make him all the more intimidating.

"Dan, we need to go," Phil said quietly, his voice monotonous. Not once did he take his eyes of the glassy eyed man.

"Dan?" I said. Still he didn't move. It was like he couldn't even hear us. "Dan!" I screamed at him. In a flash of movement, the glassy eyed mans head snapped to attention. Dan finally looked at me as the man broke into a run towards us. He was getting close, hurtling towards us like a juggernaut. Then Dan put his hands on my shoulders and-

The next thing I knew I was trying to hold down my firewhiskey. I collapsed on all fours and was met with a soft carpet beneath my fingers. Looking up I saw Dan through blurred eyes. His face was frozen in cool concentration. He walked behind me and I felt his arms around my waist as he lifted me to my feet. I saw beds and messy piles of clothing.

"Is this your dorm?" I asked him. "Did we just apparate?"

"We need to go," he told me. The tremors in his voice betrayed his carefully concealed nerves. He grabbed a duffle bag from under the bed. "Start packing." He screwed his face up. "Please," he added, annoyed with himself for sounding rude even under the circumstances.

"You're not allowed to apparate on school grounds..."

"Well I have special permission."

"What should I pack?" I asked. _And why?!_

"Clothes, toiletries, spell books-the essentials."

We worked side by side until our bags were both bulging, but lightweight.

"Time to go," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders again.

"Wait!" I'd spotted Simon bobbing about on Phil's dresser. I grabbed him and held on tight. "Okay. Go wh-" I began.

I hit the ground and it was moist. I grabbed a fistful of... soil? I grabbed a fistful of soil as my stomach churned. I heard Dan hit the ground behind me. He exhaled loudly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"S-sorry?" I asked, wiping spit from my lips and collapsing against a tree trunk. A tree trunk? I looked around and saw Laura and Phil walking towards us through the trees. The moon rose high above the trees. I didn't recognise the forest-we certainly weren't anywhere near the castle. The trees rose up and pierced the waxing moon, black against the ghostly white.

"Oh thank God!" Laura cried, running to me and falling into my arms. There was mud caught in the sticky stream of dried tears on her flushed cheeks.

Phil appeared behind her.

"We have something to tell you," he said. I nearly laughed at the understatement.

I looked over to Dan. He licked his lips.

"Okay." He looked up at Phil for support.

"Those people, back the at the ball. They're from a dark guild. A secret society of traders," Phil began.

"Kind of like the black market," Dan interjected.

"Yeah, except they're one big organisation. They're a group. A cult even."

"Okay..." Laura said. "So what the fuck were they doing at the ball?" I could feel her shaking next to me. Our bodies were pressed together for moral support, and against the cold.

"They were after us," Dan told us.

"Us?" I said, shocked.

"Me and Phil." Laura and I remained silent, waiting for him to explain.

"When me and Dan were babies our mothers abandoned us," Phil said, sitting down and leaning against a tree. "The area where we lived was very secluded. It was in the middle of nowhere; a small farming community seeped in tradition. It had been a custom in the area to abandon children that displayed magical abilities. They were considered changelings."

"So yeah, first me, then Phil," Dan took over. "We would've died. But we were rescued."

"By unicorns," Phil finished for him.

"Unicorns?" Laura gasped.

"Implausible, yes. Normally aloof, it turns out they have a soft spot for abandoned babies."

We were silent for a while.

"But... that still doesn't explain why those people were there tonight..." I said.

Dan stood up and took his wand out of the bag. Grimacing, he drew it along the back of his left hand. Laura winced next to me. Then she gasped! The blood! His blood was silver!

"We were raised by the unicorns. We lived with them. We suckled from them. We were blessed with their magic. We share their blood. For that, we have been hunted our whole lives. We came to Hogwarts because we thought we'd be safe there. But now we're in danger again, and because of us, you are too."


End file.
